


16 Tiny Pins on a Carrier

by LostTheBucky



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, First Meetings, M/M, Misunderstandings, Who even knows, i guess??, is there even plot to this, no sense of any kind, theres an assignment mentioned at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostTheBucky/pseuds/LostTheBucky
Summary: All Bucky wanted was to have a good night out, he didn't mean to hug a random handsome stranger.





	16 Tiny Pins on a Carrier

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic in seven years so this is going to be rusty. I blame my friends for all of it

Bucky really hadn’t been planning on going out this week, let alone tonight, but Clint had insisted they needed to celebrate managing to hand in that hellish electrical engineering assignment. Not that his roommate was usually someone you should take advice from, especially since the man’s diet seemed to consist almost entirely of pizza, but Bucky had been feeling more stressed than usual and it’d been awhile since he’d been to a party so…

 

Here they were.

 

Or, at least, here Bucky was, considering Clint ditched him half an hour in so that he could chase after a girl he claimed was “The most terrifying person I’ve ever met, I actually think she could kill me with just her pinky. I’m in love.” And now, two hours and a regretful amount of shots later, Bucky had yet to find him again.

 

He finally spotted his friend’s blond head standing just past the entrance to the kitchen and stumbled over.

 

“Clint!” Bucky collapsed against his room mate’s back, closing his eyes as the room spun worryingly. He hooked his jaw comfortably over the surprisingly stocky shoulder before wrapping his arms around the man’s waist. “Been looking for you.”

 

Clint’s back tensed up really weirdly from Bucky’s weight and he frowned. The two of them usually didn’t care too much about personal space, you couldn’t live in the shoebox they called an apartment and care how close they got to each other, but perhaps Clint was trying to impress that girl he was half in love with. As Bucky opened his eyes slightly he noticed the extremely nice jawline of the man he was hugging.

 

An extremely nice jawline that definitely did not belong to his friend. _Shit._

 

The poor stranger that Bucky had grabbed onto craned their head to try see him. “Are you alright?”

 

God, even the man’s voice was heavenly. Was it rude if he just kept holding on for a little bit longer?

 

Bucky tilted his head backwards so he could get a better look at the guy. “Pal, I have never been better in my life.”

 

Amused blue eyes met his. “Can you stand on your own? If you let go I can help you find your boyfriend.”

 

Bucky regretfully released the stranger and summoned the most flirty smile that his drunk mind could handle. “I don’t have a boyfriend, although if you’re free tonight, we could definitely change that.”

 

A statement said as charmingly as he was able, although slightly ruined with the way he stumbled as he stepped back. The dizzy tilt the world started to take was abruptly halted as a firm hand grabbed his arm to steady him and _wow._ If he thought his saviour’s back was incredible, it didn’t even compare to the front view.

 

“My knight in shining armor,” Bucky slurred.

 

The stranger got a little crease on his forehead between his eyes when he was concerned, and if that wasn’t the most adorable thing Bucky had ever seen, then he didn’t know what was.

 

“Are you feeling alright?” A hand pushed the hair out of Bucky’s face and pressed against his forehead. “Let's get you some water.”

 

Bucky smugly wrapped an arm around that beautiful waist for “support” while the hand that had been gripping his arm moved to wrap around his upper back.

 

“What would I do without you?”

 

There was a puff of breath on his head as the man snorted, shuffling them towards the sink. “Maybe have found and hugged the real ‘Clint’, perhaps?”

 

Bucky leaned against the counter for a moment as the arm supporting him retreated, before returning with a cup of water that was pushed into his hands. He took a good long look at the living work of art that was moving to stand in front of him, taking time to truly appreciate all the small details.

 

“My hero,” Bucky murmured, “I’m definitely… thirsty.”

 

“Steve.” The stranger corrected. “I feel like if we’ve already reached the cuddling stage of this relationship, you should at least know my real name.”

 

“I’m Bucky,” he replied absentmindedly.

 

Steve. A beautiful name for a beautiful man. Bucky raised the cup to his lips and took a long drink, keeping his eyes on his new friend with a smirk. How he ever could have confused this man with Clint was beyond him, although maybe those last vodka shots had something to do with it. The hair was similar maybe, but that was all.

 

“Steve,” Bucky paused, lifting a hand up to press against the muscled chest in front of him. “Do you live close by? We can take this relationship to a whole new level.”

 

There was a flash of answering heat in Steve’s eye before he shook his head. “Not tonight.”

 

Bucky couldn’t help the pout that came to his lips. “No? Got other damsels in distress to rescue, have you?”

 

Steve stepped closer and rested his hands on the counter behind Bucky, leaning into close. “None quite as charming as you. However, I think you’re a little too drunk for me to trust the choices you’re making right now.”

 

“You’re a real white knight, aren’t you?” Bucky shifted closer as well, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist. “Trust me, you’re a decision I’d never regret.”

 

Steve shook his head again. “Tomorrow. I’ll give you my number. If you’re still interested then, there’s a great little Indian place I know of nearby.”

 

Bucky dug his phone out of his pocket immediately. “I’ll set an alarm on my phone and everything.”

 

“I’ll be waiting.” Steve finished adding his number and handed the phone back. “Until tomorrow, Bucky.”

 

Bucky threw him a sloppy salute, admiring the back view as much as he had the front while his new friend sauntered away. Tight-fitting jeans on a man like that? _Nice._

 

“Bucky!”

 

A sudden weight on him and an arm hooked around his neck as Clint crashed into his side. Bucky grinned and steadied his friend, who looked rather pleased about the faint lipstick mark he was sporting on his cheek.

 

“Bucky, there you are! I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” Clint leaned in close. “This girl, Bucky she’s amazing. She’s terrifying and scary and it's unbelievably hot. I think I’m in love.”

 

Bucky tucked his arm under Clint’s and across the man’s back, both supporting and pulling his friend along as they headed out of the kitchen.

  
“I know exactly how you feel, Clint.” Bucky couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on his face at the thought of the new contact in his phone. “I know exactly how you feel.”

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, only roughly spelled checked but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I'm on Tumblr at lostthebucky.tumblr.com


End file.
